O destino de Shaka
by Emperor Hades
Summary: O que será da oredem dos cavaleiros agora que Athena decaiu tanto? Fanfic totalmente desvinculada de qualquer continuidade com o animê e o mangá ou seja, sem flammers, obrigado!


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O Destino de Shaka

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaka estava pensativo. O homem mais próximo de deus meditava e, ainda assim, não conseguia ficar completamente concentrado apesar do silêncio que reinava na casa de Virgem. Ele estava inquieto.

Atena havia ressuscitado todos os cavaleiros de ouro mortos durante o confronto contra Hades. Ele era grato a deusa por isso. Mas, havia algo de inquietante nas últimas atitudes de Saori. Sim, Saori, pois Atena não usaria seus cavaleiros de maneira tão leviana.

O mundo estava pacificado? Mais ou menos. Nem muito melhor, nem muito pior do que quando Saga ocupava o lugar de mestre do santuário. Ainda havia guerras, assassinatos e tristeza no mundo.

Shaka lembrou-se com certa nostalgia de um menino loiro que conversou durante longas horas com seu mestre na Índia, há vários anos atrás. O caminho iluminado do ArayaShiki... Os treinos exaustivos renderam frutos importantes. O menino loiro tornara-se o cavaleiro mais poderoso dentre os oitenta e oito cavaleiros de Atena.

"Porque Atena, agora a única deusa a reinar sobre o planeta, não o livra de tudo que é pernicioso? Porque não levar a humanidade para mais perto da luz?" Essa pergunta pairava freqüentemente (até demais! - reconhecia Shaka) no seu coração durante suas meditações.

Uma brisa fria espalhou-se pelo cômodo principal da casa de Virgem, onde Shaka (tentava) meditar. Ele estremeceu e chegou a abrir os olho por alguns segundos, impressionado com a idéia que surgia em sua mente. "E se Atena devesse ter perdido a batalha contra Poseidon? E contra Hades? E contra Apolo? Será que Atena é a deusa ideal para reinar no mundo?".

Mas que loucura é essa? Justo ele, o cavaleiro que enfrentou sozinho a exclamação de Atena para acompanhar sua deusa contra o imperador dos mortos? Justo ele, duvidando da capacidade da deusa Atena?

Não. - isso não era verdade - Shaka duvidava da capacidade de Saori em desempenha ro papel de Atena. Saori era uma menina, incapaz de tomar uma decisão acertada na hora certa. Alguém mais responsável, mais poderoso devia assumir o papel de guardião da terra perante as ameaças do mal. Alguém como...

- Alguém como você, Shaka?

O loiro quase teve um enfarte ao ouvir a voz calma do cavaleiro de Áries pondo em voz alta tal heresia. Olhou nos olhos verdes do amigo com uma expressão de profundo desgosto por ele ter entrado de maneira tão imprópria na casa de Virgem.

- Não sei do que estás falando, Mu de Áries.

- Tens certeza, ó Shaka de Virgem? - Mu falava com um respeito novo na voz - Sabeis bem sobre o que eu estou falando.

- A casa de Áries - disse Shaka - fica muito longe daqui para que percas seu tempo subindo escadas para dizer tolices. Não tens mais o que fazer? Como, por exemplo, consertar as armaduras de bronze? E eu dispenso futuras ironias...

Mu aproximou-se sorrindo do cavaleiro mais próximo de deus.

- Ah, meu amigo... - sentou-se próximo ao loiro e colocou a mão em seu ombro - eu queria poder afirmar que estou dizendo tolices... mas você sabe Shaka, talvez melhor do que qualquer um de nós, que há um problema grave no santuário. Algo tão terrível que não possui precedentes na história.

- Atena... - disse Shaka baixinho.

- Sim. - Mu concordou - Vários dos cavaleiros de ouro já perceberam o que está acontecendo. Saga, Aioria, Afrodite e o próprio Dokho reconhecem que Saori - Shaka notou que Mu não chegou a usar o nome de Atena - não é mais a mesma pessoa de antes. Egocêntrica, mimada, egoísta, grosseira... Ela não é mais a deusa a quem juramos defender...

- Mu... - disse Shaka - não consigo acreditar que colocas essas idéias em voz alta... Por falar nisso, de onde elas surgiram?

- Você mesmo é quem instila essas idéias entre os cavaleiros de ouro. Agora que todos estão no santuário, bem como todas as armaduras douradas, aparentemente surge uma conexão muito profunda entre nós. Lembra da reação que as armaduras demonstram quando se reúnem todas no santuário? É algo parecido mas que envolve cavaleiros, não apenas suas armaduras.

Shaka não ficou muito surpreso. Era algo de que ele já desconfiava há algum tempo.

- E eis que - disse Shaka, com um sorriso sarcástico que não combinava com ele - o cavaleiro mais próximo de deus, o mais poderoso dentre os oitenta e oito que protegem Atena, não passa de um mísero traidor... Um fomentador de discórdia...

- Não, Shaka. - disse Mu, com o olhar triste - Não és um traidor e sim um dos cavaleiros mais leais a Atena. Notaste o que ninguém poderia ter compreendido: Atena deixou o santuário, apenas Saori Kido continua aqui. Ela é a reencarnação de Atena? Sim, sem dúvida alguma...

-... mas não é a mesma Atena que juramos proteger... - completou Shaka.

- Hoje a noite marquei uma reunião com os cavaleiros de ouro aqui, na casa de Virgem. - disse Mu - Espero que me perdoes por ter tomado essa decisão antes de te consultar...

Shaka fez um gesto de pouco caso.

- Meu mestre Shion vai distrair Saori enquanto conversamos. Ele também já sabe da situação. Agora que ele é o Vizir das Trevas 1 - o ariano sorriu - não despertará nenhuma suspeita.

Shaka concordou com a cabeça e Mu levantou-se.

- Até a noite, então...

- Até logo... - disse Shaka - Mu?

- Sim?

- Me parece que - o virginiano sorriu - não sou o único mentor dessa conspiração, não é?

Mu riu sem alegria.

- Iremos para Cócytos juntos, meu amigo... Mas iremos por uma boa causa...

- A humanidade... -disse Shaka.

-... E o mundo - completou Mu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

À noite, dez cavaleiros de ouro se reuniam na casa de Virgem. Poucos conheciam completamente os motivos que fizeram com que Mu requisitasse aquela reunião em particular. Agora, tudo o que dizia respeito ao santuário era dito na presença de Kanon e Shion, os vizires da Luz e das Trevas, respectivamente.

Shura não havia comparecido e Mu notou que seu cosmo emanava ondas de recriminação da casa de Capricórnio. Entretanto, o ariano não estava preocupado com a ausência de Shura: ele era o cavaleiro mais fiel a Atena, portanto, suas ações estariam toldadas pela admiração que ele dedicava a Saori.

Áries estava preocupado com Shaka. Seu cosmo mal podia ser percebido, vindo em ondas muito tênues do jardim da casa de Virgem. Um cavaleiro que estava sentado ao seu lado tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Calma, Mu... - disse Afrodite, sorrindo de leve - Você sabe que o Shaka tem que tomar uma decisão muito difícil...

- Eu sei...

- Então tens que entender que ele vai querer meditar durante algum tempo, até colocar as idéias em ordem... Se ele vai levar essa idéia até o fim, vai precisar estar em paz consigo mesmo...

Afrodite tinha uma capacidade única de compreender a situação ao seu redor. O cavaleiro mais temido do santuário era justamente aquele que via com mais clareza as emoções daqueles que o rodeavam - talvez fosse temido por essa mesma razão.

- Você já sabe de tudo, não é?

- Quase tudo. - sorriu - Não preciso de percepção extra-sensorial para entender o que acontece ao meu redor.

De repente, as conversas cessaram. Uma energia nova emanava da casa de Virgem, pulsava e refluía, gerando um turbilhão de cosmo. Nenhum dos cavaleiros ali presentes reconheceu essa energia de imediato: uma energia que inundava o chão e se espalhava até as raízes das montanhas onde ficava o santuário.

Shaka saiu do jardim das árvores gêmeas e a casa de Virgem pareceu iluminar-se como uma estrela.

- Shaka...! - exclamou Dokho, espantado com a força que emanava do cavaleiro mais próximo de deus - Que poder é esse...?

- Você atingiu o nível de um deus, não é, Shaka? - perguntou Saga.

E foi com uma voz profunda e terrível, calma e maravilhosa que Shaka respondeu.

- Sim, Saga. O que dizes é verdade. Finalmente possuo o poder que se iguala aos deuses: a consciência divina. A força que ultrapassa o ArayaShiki. Agora poderei lutar contra Saori, caso haja necessidade.

Nesse mesmo instante, Shura de Capricórnio chega apressado de sua casa. Seu cosmo gira em torno do corpo demonstrando a fúria que sentia.

- Blasfemador! Como ousa conspirar contra Atena?

Antes que qualquer dos cavaleiros pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, Shura ergueu a mão e golpeou Shaka com sua _Excallibur_, contra a qual não havia defesa. Entretanto, o cavaleiro de Capricórnio foi lançado contra uma das pilastras da casa de Virgem com enorme violência. Shura ergueu-se, incrédulo e ouviu a voz calma de Shaka antes de desmaiar.

- Não há blasfêmia aqui, Shura. Logo entenderás...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaka sentou-se numa das almofadas que estavam no chão da sala principal da casa de Virgem, fechando o círculo de cavaleiros dourados. Agora que todos estavam lá (contando com o desacordado Shura) podia começar.

- Um momento, Shaka. - disse o cavaleiro de Aquário, interrompendo Shaka, que mal havia aberto a boca para falar - Como podes ter sobrevivido ao impacto direto do golpe de Shura? Nem meus gelos mais poderosos teriam ficado intactos diante de um ataque assim.

- Não percebeu ainda, Mr. Freeze? (Senhor Frio ) - disse Miro, com um sorriso debochado - Só existe uma maneira de resistir a um golpe letal como aquele.

- Tornando-se um deus... - disse Mu, impressionado - Shura foi derrotado pois um cavaleiro não pode desafiar um deus sem o apoio de outro deus.

Um murmúrio de espanto percorreu aquela pequena assembléia. Todos olharam para Shaka com cara de espanto e pedindo explicações.

- Ainda sou Shaka. - disse o cavaleiro de Virgem - Não sou um deus, por mais poderoso que eu tenha me tornado. Eu ultrapassei o ArayaShiki; não existe nada que possa representar perigo para mim.

- Nada mesmo, Shaka...? - disse Shura, levantando-se e surpreendendo a todos - Ou será que essa é apenas mais uma das ilusões de um louco prepotente?

- Eu vi o âmago do universo, as raízes mais profundas da existência e do tempo. - disse Shaka - E compreendi o verdadeiro sentido da vida, a razão da existência, a essência máxima do cosmo. Isso é a consciência divina. No entanto, não posso forçá-lo a acreditar em mim, Shura.

- Chega de mentiras! - berrou Shura - És um cavaleiro de Atena e deves obediência a ela!

- Concordo, Shura.

- Como...?

- Não estou traindo Atena, estou me assegurando de que os objetivos de Atena sejam alcançados. E minha lealdade a Atena não diz respeito a Saori, que é apenas uma reencarnação de Atena. Da mesma maneira que sou a reencarnação de Buda.

- Você ousa se comparar a Atena? - Shura estava a beira da histeria.

- Jamais. Eu estou me comparando a Saori Kido, uma menina que possui um cosmo tremendamente poderoso, que é a reencarnação de Atena, mas que não é a deusa a quem juramos lealdade eterna e infinita. Atena não está mais com Saori. A deusa não pode mais continuar num corpo tão...alheio as necessidades do mundo.

- O que você está dizendo? Saori é Atena!

- Você tem certeza disso, Shura? Então, porque não sinto a presença de Atena no santuário há meses? - perguntou Shaka, encarando Shura com os olhos fechados.

Um murmúrio surgiu entre aquela reunião de cavaleiros. Vários concordaram com o cavaleiro de Virgem, principalmente Camus e Afrodite, aqueles cujas casas eram mais próximas do templo de Atena.

- Besteira... - pela primeira vez, a voz de Shura não pareceu confiante - Estás louco...

- Sinta meu cosmo, Shura, e entenderás a verdade...

Shaka ajudou o cavaleiro de Capricórnio a se sentar, apoiando as costas numa coluna. O loiro ergueu seu cosmo e Shura viu onde estava a justiça e a verdadeira lealdade a Atena.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu comunicou a decisão final de Shaka para Shion e Kanon, os vizires das trevas e da luz, respectivamente. Pediu a eles que se preparassem para a chegada de Shaka.

O loiro dividiu os cavaleiros em dois grupos: Aldebaran, Aioria, Dokho, Aioros e Shura iriam para a casa de Áries para impedir que quaisquer cavaleiros tentassem chegar até o templo de Atena. Mu, Saga, Máscara da Morte, Shaka, Miro, Camus e Afrodite iriam até Atena.

O caminho pelas seis casas que separavam a casa de Virgem do templo de Atena, como agora era conhecida a sala do mestre, foi mais difícil do que Shaka pôde imaginar. Como Saori deveria estar se sentindo ao notar o cosmo de seus cavaleiros mais poderosos se movimentando daquela maneira dentro do santuário? Foi tirado de seu devaneio por Máscara da Morte.

- Shaka... Que eu mal lhe pergunte, você usou alguma técnica parecida com o Satã Imperial no Shura?

Shaka parou e seu cosmo gigantesco brilhou agressivo e indignado.

- Não, Câncer. Ele me segue de espontânea vontade, totalmente de acordo com seu livre arbítrio. - a voz controlada a força deixou todos um pouco apreensivos.

Máscara da Morte quase saiu correndo dali. Shaka emanava uma energia calma, mas tão ameaçadora que ninguém poderia enfrentá-lo sem sentir medo. Apesar do que o loiro dissera na casa de Virgem, ninguém podia negar a verdade: Shaka era um deus.

O cosmo gigantesco eventualmente se acalmou e puderam continuar a subir as escadas que levavam até Saori. Na casa de Câncer, Shura olhou para cima, em direção à sala de Atena. Suspirou e esperou estar fazendo a coisa certa.

Em aproximadamente uma hora, os cavaleiros já estavam em suas posições. Cinco na casa de Áries, preparados para repelir os cavaleiros de bronze, caso fosse necessário. Sete, defronte o templo de Atena.

O cavaleiro de Virgem abriu seus olhos e seu cosmo iluminou o topo da montanha como uma estrela. Toda luz parecia fraca perante o cosmo divino.

"Ele está se revelando para Saori. - pensou Mu - Ele a está desafiando...".

- Vamos, cavaleiros de ouro. - disse Shaka - Está na hora de salvar esse mundo de uma vez por todas.

Os sete entraram no templo, sendo recepcionados por Shion e Kanon. Eles fizeram uma reverência rápida em direção a Shaka e os conduziram em silêncio até o trono de Atena. Atrás de uma porta gigantesca, feita de madeira negra e cujos entalhes representavam cenas antigas da mitologia, A reencarnação da deusa da sabedoria esperava o cavaleiro mais próximo de deus.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Notaram o cosmo de Shaka? - perguntou Aldebaran.

- Como é que não poderíamos ter percebido uma explosão como aquela? - disse Aioria, meio sarcástico - Se Virgem não queria problemas com cavaleiros de bronze, não devia ter demonstrado seus novos poderes assim...

Mal havia comentado isso, Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki surgiram na frente deles.

- Eu achava que o Shaka que podia ter visões do futuro, irmãozinho... -ironizou Aioros.

- Cavaleiros! - berrou Seiya - Não perceberam o cosmo que está na sala da Atena? O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Estamos aqui para impedir qualquer um de entrar no caminho das doze casas, Seiya. - disse Shura, impassível - E isso inclui principalmente os cavaleiros de bronze.

- Mas isso é traição! - disse Hyoga - Há um inimigo na sala de Atena e não podemos ficar aqui parados.

- Pode parecer estranho, - disse Dokho - mas isso é pelo bem de Atena... Shaka está indo para salvar esse mundo. Confiem em nós e vão embora, por favor.

- Mestre, por favor! - disse Shiryu - Deixe-nos ir ajudar Atena!

- Terão que nos vencer para chegar até Saori... - disse Aioros, já se preparando para usar seu _Trovão Atômico. _

- Já vencemos os cavaleiros de ouro uma vez, - berrou Seiya - e dessa vez não será diferente!

- Naquela ocasião, Atena estava apoiando vocês... - concluiu Shura, atacando o pégaso com sua _Excallibur_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os sete cavaleiros de ouro se colocaram diante de Atena, de maneira altiva. Não era mais necessário mostrar apenas humildade e obediência a aquele simulacro de Atena. Kanon e Shion se colocaram ao lado do trono de Atena, ainda fingindo apoiar Saori.

- Então, você é o traidor, Shaka? - disse Saori com uma cara divertida - Não esperava isso de alguém tão... sereno...

O sarcasmo da menina de cabelos violetas não pareceu incomodar o homem mais próximo de deus.

- Quanto a vocês, Kanon... Shion... podem parar com o fingimento. - continuou Saori, olhando tristemente para os dois - Já havia percebido que não eram mais leais a mim...

A reencarnação da deusa estalou os dedos e vários cavaleiros de prata entraram na sala do trono. Misty, Algol, Babel, Cristal, Albion, Asterion, Aracne, Jamiel, Dante, Capela, Shina e Marin surgiram de trás do aposento separado da sala do trono por várias cortinas.

- Como vê, Shaka, - disse Saori com um sorriso irônico nos lábios - não faltarão cavaleiros dispostos a me proteger... Mesmo que tenhas impedido os outros que estão lutando na casa de Áries, nem mesmo você poderia lutar contra tantos de uma só vez!

E, dizendo isso, Saori saltou em direção a Shaka, com o báculo erguido para o ataque, o poderoso Égide a sua esquerda e trajando sua armadura divina. A reencarnação de Atena visava atingir a reencarnação de Buda diretamente no peito, para encerrar aquela rebelião de uma vez por todas. Os cavaleiros de prata lançaram-se sobre os de ouro ao ver Saori disposta a lutar contra Shaka.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quem venceu aquela batalha? Atena ou... Atena? Saori ou Shaka?

O cavaleiro de virgem foi o vitorioso, acho que isso é o máximo que posso dizer. Nem mesmo o poderoso cosmo de Saori foi capaz de resistir à estratégia de Shaka.

Combinar a _Extinção da Luz Estelar, _as _Ondas do Inferno,_ a _Outra Dimensão _e o _Ciclo das Seis Existências_ gerou a força capaz de vencer os deuses. O corpo, a alma, a mente e o cosmo são divididos e espalhados pelos diferentes mundos que existem. Não há possibilidade de sobreviver.

O golpe do Máscara da Morte mandou a alma de Atena para o inferno; o meu, lançou seu corpo no espaço longínquo e gelado. A mente foi jogada numa dimensão estranha pelo golpe de Saga e Virgem exterminou o cosmo da deusa ao mandá-lo para o Céu (sexto mundo).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O reino dos homens, livre da influência perniciosa dos deuses, está sendo consolidado lentamente. Já reunimos, no recém-nomeado Santuário da Humanidade, as armaduras dos Guerreiros-Deuses de Asgard, as Escamas dos generais Marinas e as Glórias dos anjos de Ártemis. Foi um trabalho duro restaurá-las, mas Shaka me auxiliou com seu cosmo poderosíssimo, sempre que o meu próprio parecia fraquejar.

Logo, invadiremos o inferno, em busca das sapuris dos espectros. Segundo Shaka, se possuirmos todas as vestimentas sagradas, não haverá mais batalhas, pois ninguém ousará se erguer contra ele. Às vezes, acho que renegamos a democracia de Zeus, nos voltamos à ditadura de Chronos.

É verdade, nunca o mundo foi tão feliz. Shaka concedeu a vida eterna à humanidade e seu cosmo sempre ilumina o planeta, guardando-nos de todo e qualquer perigo. As pessoas são felizes como nunca havia sido até então. O mundo é um sonho dourado, a vida, um hino de amor...

E eu não consigo fechar os olhos durante a noite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nós matamos a reencarnação de Atena... Os deuses nunca se preocuparam conosco, afinal de contas. Tudo não passava de uma eterna disputa pelo poder, uma guerra santa seguida de outra, apenas para manter o gerar um novo equilíbrio. E agora... Agora temos um deus que se importa de verdade com o mundo, Shaka transformou a terra num paraíso maravilhoso com a ajuda de vários cavaleiros.

Nós somos livres... mas ainda assim não me sinto mais feliz do que quando minha lealdade estava com Atena...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela chegada de Shaka. O loiro trajava a armadura divina de Virgem, uma Kamei superior a tudo que Mu já havia visto ou restaurado. O homem mais próximo de deus carregava a sapuris negra e violeta de Hades.

- Já invadiram o inferno, então? - perguntou Mu.

- Foi simples, na verdade. - respondeu Shaka - Fui sozinho...

Mu arqueou a sobrancelha inexistente para o amigo.

- Eu sei... - continuou Shaka - Há alguns anos isso teria sido uma bravata gigantesca, sem falar de uma imprudência colossal. Mas agora,...

- Mais uma armadura pra restaurar, então?

- Cento e onze, na verdade... - disse Shaka, rindo da cara de desânimo de Mu - Demorou um pouco, mas encontrei todas as armaduras dos cento e oito espectros, mais as de Hypnos, Thanatos e Hades.

- Por que reunir todas as armaduras aqui no santuário?

A pergunta inesperada de Áries fez Virgem se calar por alguns segundos.

- Achei que era o melhor a se fazer. Se treinarmos os futuros cavaleiros aqui (não serão mais Marinas, Espectros ou Guerreiros-Deuses), evitaremos quaisquer futuros movimentos dos deuses.

- Às vezes, eu me arrependo daquela reunião que marquei na casa de Virgem há tantos anos...

- Não há um dia sequer em que eu não me faça o mesmo questionamento: será que fizemos o que era certo? - disse Shaka, surpreendendo Mu - Somos humanos, e nossas crenças são mutáveis. A verdade de hoje não corresponde a verdade de amanhã.

Mu se calou desanimado. Se Shaka não tinha a resposta para suas perguntas, quem teria?

- Mas existe um pensamento que me trás algum consolo... - continuou Shaka, abrindo os olhos com cuidado - Aconteça o que acontecer, eu tentei fazer o que era certo, agi de acordo com a minha vontade e de acordo com aquilo em que eu acredito. O mundo não precisa mais dos deuses, Mu. Precisamos de seres humanos, vulneráveis, mutáveis, imperfeitos, mas humanos! Precisamos ser aconselhados por seres capazes de sentir as dores e os prazeres da humanidade, precisamos de pessoas imperfeitas, mas, que na complexidade de suas emoções, ofusquem o poder dos deuses!

Shaka sorriu ao ver a cara de choque de Mu e deu as costas para o amigo, indo embora. Mu seguiu-o e pôde ver o que havia sobrado das armaduras dos espectros espalhado defronte a sua casa. As armaduras dos deuses do inframundo, entretanto, não estavam lá.

Mu concentrou-se e notou a presença do cavaleiro de virgem na antiga sala de Atena. Ele dominava a velocidade da luz com perfeição absoluta, percorrendo a enorme distância em instantes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horas depois, Virgem convocou os cavaleiros de ouro para que viessem até o grande templo da humanidade, o novo nome da sala de Atena. Com a velocidade da luz, estavam lá em poucos segundos.

Shaka estava na frente do templo e trajava a armadura mais magnífica de todas, uma armadura divina diferente de qualquer uma que já tivessem visto.

- O que é isso? - exclamou Mu - Shaka, que armadura é essa?

Shaka sorriu e disse:

- Fostes um bom professor, Mu: não sabes o quanto eu aprendi com o pouco que pude ver de seu trabalho de restauração das armaduras. De fato, aprendi o suficiente para combinar todas as vestimentas divinas que estivessem sobre a face da terra: Odin, Poseidon, Hades, Atena e a Kamei de Virgem.

- E qual seria o propósito disso? - perguntou Shion.

- A última guerra santa: destronar os deuses que estão no Olimpo e dar a eles o mesmo destino de Atena. Criei essa armadura para lutar de igual para igual contra nossos maiores inimigos.

O silêncio dominou os doze cavaleiros de ouro. O próprio Shaka estava surpreso com sua ousadia em declarar guerra aberta contra os deuses do Olimpo. Mas Virgem sabia que não podia parar por ali: essa rebelião tinha que ser levada até o fim, não importassem quão terríveis fossem as conseqüências.

- Vocês estão comigo? - perguntou com a voz meio sumida.

- Desde o início estivemos a teu lado, Shaka. - disse Camus.

- E estaremos lá até o fim, meu amigo. - completou Saga.

- Seja o que acontecer, pode estar certo de nosso apoio incondicional. - disse Mu.

Foi com a voz velada de emoção que Shaka balbuciou um "obrigado". Ele, então, com a mesma adaga que Atena usou para tirar a própria vida quando lutou contra Hades, fez um pequeno furo no indicador e traçou um sinal sobre o peito de cada um dos cavaleiros de ouro ali presentes.

As armaduras de Ouro tornaram-se poderosas Kameis de imediato, apenas pelo toque daquele sangue abençoado. Então, os doze cavaleiros de ouro abriram suas asas e rumaram para os céus para completar o grande desejo de Atena, que a humanidade fosse livre de todas as tiranias, livre para viver e prosperar numa pequena jóia flutuando no caos eterno, o planeta Terra.


End file.
